Sanity Found in Love
by makoto-18
Summary: Haruka had an accident and can’t remember exactly whom she is or what is exactly going on around her. After her stint in the hospital she is taken to a caregiver’s home to recover her memory and the rest of her sanity.
1. 1

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon...only wish I could...lol  
  
Summary: Haruka had an accident and can't remember exactly whom she is or what is exactly going on around her. After her stint in the hospital she is taken to a caregiver's home to recover her memory and the rest of her sanity.  
  
Sanity Found in Love  
  
The last thing Haruka saw before she blacked out was the tarmac of the raceway above her head. It was just a trial run for the next race. Nothing was supposed to happen, just test her race time. All that changed in a blink of the eye when the lugs holding her tire on shot off. The rotor and axle dug into the raceway creating sparks. The next thing anyone saw was the car flipping through the air end over end until it landed upside down skidding a few yards. When it came to rest there was an audible silence at the track before the noise level went up to deafening. The only thing left of the car was the driver's capsule.  
  
Emergency personnel and everyone in the pit crews came racing over. They were slightly relieved that there wasn't a fire blazing but that didn't mean one could break out any second. The ambulance screeched to a halt next to the downed car and E.M.T.s jumped out. The fire crew was spread around the car incase it started to go up. The first thing to do on everyone's mind was to get her out of the car. They had to worry about the injuries second because if the car went up there wouldn't be a chance of saving Haruka at all.  
  
Once they realized that she was indeed alive just not conscious they put her into the ambulance and raced for the hospital. When they arrived at the hospital they immediately rushed her to the CAT scan machine to check for internal injuries as well as brain damage. Dr. A. Mizuno noticed on the scan of Haruka's brain that there was an abnormal amount of swelling in some areas as well as bruising. She also assessed that the right wrist was broken but you could tell that as soon as you looked at her. The rest of the CAT scan turned up negative.  
  
Dr. Mizuno sighed in relief to that. At least she won't have to be operated on, at least not yet. She frowned as she once again looked at the brain scan. Dr. Mizuno realized they might have to remove a piece of her skull to relieve the pressure on her brain.   
  
She turned to the operating staff, "Well we don't have to operate yet as there are no internal injuries. She might have to go under later though to relieve the pressure on her brain. Other than that she only has a broken right wrist. We need to set that and get a cast on it." Dr. Mizuno then put the scans on the lighted board to show the rest of the staff the brain cavity. "The best I can figure is that she will be in a coma from now until a couple of weeks, maybe a month."  
  
The rest of the staff conferred with her and agreed on the assessment. They decided to do another scan of the brain cavity in five hours to see if some of the swelling has gone down. If not they decided that they would go ahead and remove a piece of her skull to relieve the pressure.  
  
After Haruka was escorted to a room and hooked up to monitoring machines Dr. Mizuno went to her office to call a friend.   
  
As she dialed the number she hoped that her friend would be free to do this. Dr. Mizuno realized that Haruka would need all the help she could get.   
  
"Hello, this is Dr. Tsukino, how may I help you?" the voice on the other line intoned.  
  
"Hey Usagi this is Ami, I was wondering if you would be free to help me with a patient of mine once she is out of the coma. On her scan there was some bruising and swelling in the brain cavity. A lot of the bruising was around the memory part of the brain." As Ami outlined the scan she hoped that Usagi would be available. 


	2. 2

AN: lol sorry about how short the last chapter was. it looked longer then it actually was.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Well, I am not sure. What exactly will this patient need? I had planned a vacation here in the next month. Next question is, will she be able to afford me for however long it will take?" Usagi knew she was being a little cruel, but her vacation has been in the works for the better part of a year.  
  
"She won't be a quick fix Usagi. As best as I can tell this will take a few months. Besides a vacation were she won't run into lots of people will be perfect for what she will need. Think about it, only one client for you to work on so you won't get bored out there all by yourself. And yes, she can afford you. It's Haruka Tenouh, the famous racer. You didn't see the crash in the news earlier?" Ami briefly wondered if she was with a client then.  
  
" The Haruka Tenouh? Wow. No, I haven't been watching any sort of news or television for that matter lately." Usagi leaned back in her plush leather recliner thinking about the race car driver. She knew the seclusion of her vacation would make it easier on the racer for her recovery. The papperazzi wouldn't know were she is and wouldn't disturb her. Usagi sighed, there went her lovley vacation. "Fine Ami I'll take her with me as soon as she is discharged."  
  
" Great! I'll call you as soon as she is able to leave."  
  
Usagi looked at the phone in wonder, then gently put it down in the charger. She lightly chuckled at Ami's enthuseism about her taking this client. Laying out in her recliner she mulled over the past year. She had a tough break up and isolated herself from everyone except her family and clients. She new her friends were being patient about it all. She also knew that they were beginning to worry about her though.   
  
Shingo and her Mother stopped by at least once a week to check on her and to cheer her up. Shingo was in his final year of college, majoring in business of all things. He had said he wanted to be his own manager when he went pro in soccer. No doubts about him going pro, he just decided to put it off until he graduated. Otherwise he would have already been to the olympics twice. Shingo has matured so much since our father passed away three years ago.  
  
Usagi wiped away a few tears at that last thought. It still hurt her. The pain would sneek up on her and grab on. Her father had been the most understanding of her when she was growing up and would support her in anything she chose. Usagi let out a bitter laugh. Well except for Darien. Dad never liked him and now I know why.  
  
She sighed once again not even wanting to think about Darien.  
  
Mom has changed a lot these past few years. She doesn't look young and full of energy anymore. I think the only thing she is living for is Shingo and me. Well and she might be holding out for grandchildren. Usagi snickered at that. Niether her or Shingo were attached to anyone at the moment. He wasn't looking until he had a firm grasp on his career and I'm not looking ever again.  
  
With that last thought Usagi drifted into a troubled dream.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Ami was practically bouncing up and down when she left her office to check on Haruka. The nurses and other doctors gave her strange looks and moved out of her way afraid to be glomped by her. It was widely known that on occasion Dr. Mizuno would unexpectedly glomp a fellow worker for no reason except that she was extremely happy. A passing doctor happen to yell out at Dr. Mizuno asking her why she was so happy.  
  
Ami turned around with a bright smile, " I just got Dr. Tsukino to help me with Tenouh when she gets out of her coma," She wiggled her eyebrows and continued on, " while she is going to be on vacation mind you." Ami smiled a truely evil smile then started to laugh maniacally.  
  
Some of the staff was shocked that Dr. Tsukino was going to help with Tenouh. It was widely known that when Dr. Tsukino went on vacation she dropped off the face of the earth literally. No one could find her. They also knew she cherished her vacation because they were few and far between. So with that bit of news quite a few people began to get happier. Some were warry of Dr. Mizuno's behavior though. 


	3. 3

As soon as Dr. Mizuno entered Haruka's room she could see a change of color in her skin. It had become the more normal tan look for the young driver. She sighed in relief because this was a good sign that she is recovering nicely. Dr Mizuno reached over and hit the call nurse button to get some assistance in helping her wheel Haruka to the CAT scan.   
  
The nurse came rushing into the room slightly out of breath from the jog down the hall.  
  
Ami looked over and laughed. "There was no need to run you know. She isn't going to be waking up anytime soon."  
  
The nurse, Minako Aino, gave Ami a slightly peeved look. " You know you could have grabbed one of us as you were walking by."  
  
" What would have been the fun of that," Ami started to laugh at the look on Minako's face. "Oh just come over here and help me unhook her from all the monitors so I can take her to get her next scan."  
  
Minako grumbled as she walked over to do as she was asked. "You know one of these days I'm not going to be here for you to laugh at. I already got a small contract to do an add for make-up."  
  
Everyone in the hospital and all of Minako's friends knew she was here only temporarily. They all knew she was going to be a famous model or actress one day. Ami could see the determination in her eyes every time she saw her.  
  
"I heard you got a hold of Usagi today. A miracle all on its own you know," Mina chuckled at her own joke.  
  
Ami looked over and smiled, "Yeah, I got her to take Haruka on as a client once she is able to get out of here." Ami unhooked the last I.V. and started to roll the bed out, "Hey, you want to help me roll her up. I want to chat more. We don't get to do it often anymore since we left the University."  
  
"Sure, I don't have anything I need to do at the moment and I have a break in a few minutes," Mina walked over and opened the door farther.  
  
As they both wheeled the gurney towards the elevator both started to reflect back on school. All three of them had been roommates in the dorms, Ami, Mina, and Usagi. When they got into the elevator Ami pushed the button for the third floor.  
  
Ami sighed, "You know we should spend the weekend together this weekend before Usagi goes on vacation. Otherwise we won't be seeing her for a long time. I miss us being together and just being silly."  
  
"Then I better be the one to talk to Usagi," Mina laughed a bit, " We both know I am the only one that can actually pull her away from work."  
  
They both had a small laugh over that.  
  
"You know once you hit it big Mina, we won't see much of you either," small tears started to gather in Ami's eyes making them glitter. "We are growing apart as we get older. I don't know what I would do without you and Usagi. You two have been my only friends. You guys are practically my sisters."  
  
Mina sniffled a little and blinked a lot trying not to let a tear fall. "Don't worry, when I make it, I am going to invite you two to all of the balls and evening parties you guys could handle." They both smiled at each other and gave one another a small hug to reassure themselves that they would never stop being friends. "Oh, I never did tell you who I snagged as a manager. I got Rei Hino." Mina laughed at Ami.  
  
"You mean THE Rei Hino from high school? Everyone thought she disappeared."  
  
"Yup the one and only. You know she isn't as mean as she used to be. If you and Usagi gave her another chance I bet we could all be friends."  
  
Ami snorted at that, "Good luck on trying to get Usagi twenty feet near her. Last I knew Usagi wanted to beat her to an inch of her life and that's saying something. You know Usagi wouldn't hurt a fly if her life depended on it."  
  
The elevator doors swished open at that moment and both began pushing the gurney into the hall and down towards the CAT scan room.  
  
"They just got off on a bad foot is all, Usagi used to be so clumsy and the one person she just happen to fall onto most of the time was Rei." Mina flashed a bright smile at that and Ami couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Well Mina I'll give you a call later on and let you know when we have a couple of days off. That way you can bug Usagi ahead of time," Ami snickered at Mina.  
  
For her part Mina looked highly affronted, "I do not BUG Usagi when I want her to do something," Mina winked, " I just talk until she can't stand it anymore and agrees." They both doubled over laughing at that.  
  
"Alright, alright, you win." Ami waved bye to Mina as she wheeled Haruka into the room. All business now she turned to the technician, " I need another scan of her brain cavity to see if the swelling has gone down."  
  
The lanky technician stood and saluted with a grin, " Yes ma'am Dr. Mizuno."  
  
"Smart ass," Ami chuckled. 


	4. 4

AN: sorry for not updating for a few days but I went to go visit my dad. To make up for that I will try to make this chapter a long one. Without it being boring lol  
  
As Haruka was being wheeled back to her room Ami was looking at the new set of scans. The look on her face was blank but her eyes were unusually bright. She decided to get the other doctors on the staff to look at the scans as well and have them compared.  
  
Once everyone was in the room Dr. Mizuno put up both sets of scans on the lighted board for everyone to see. She stepped back and asked everyone to have a look at both sets of scans.  
  
One doctor that didn't like Ami too well decided to speak up. " Are you sure Dr. Mizuno that these scans are from the same person," he stated that with such a derisive tone that even the other colleagues took a look at him.  
  
Ami just brushed it off. She knew he didn't like her for the fact that she was much younger than all the other doctors and that he thought she was too inexperienced. "If you would so kindly look at the corner of each set of scans then you would see the same name. You don't need glasses do you? I have never seen you with a pair before." Ami smirked at him.  
  
He bristled a little and left the room in a huff. Just one glance at the other doctors let her know enough. They were currently trying to hold in their snickers as best they could. Which wasn't very well because you could hear the occasional snort. Finally after they calmed a little bit one doctor decided to speak up.  
  
"It is rather hard to believe these came from the same person seeing as how they are only a few hours in between scans. You look at the first set and there is swelling almost to the point where you need surgery, but looking at the second set most of the swelling has gone down. I would say except for the bruising of brain tissue that this person should have a full recovery in a few days."  
  
Ami then beamed, " Good I was thinking so myself but I wanted a second opinion. To be honest I thought I was seeing things."   
  
Everyone was astounded by the recovery. They all had thought it would take at least two to three days for some of the swelling to go down. Now all that was left was the waiting game. No one knew for sure how long it would take for Haruka to wake up. That all depended on the will of the person. After she woke up they would be able to determine just exactly how the bruising would affect Haruka for every day matters.  
  
Usagi sat bolt upright. She had sweat pouring down her face and she was breathing erratically. She took in a deep breath then released it.  
  
"Damn nightmares, or day mares, do it all the time." She looked down at herself and frowned. "I really need a shower now. Good thing my office is attached to my house."  
  
Usagi got up out of the leather recliner and started to exit the room. Walking down the hall she started to think about the first day she bought it.   
  
It was a two-story house with stones that went up half the house. There was a huge lawn out front with a small spread out garden. The back yard was huge and had many trees and flowers through out so it looked like a mini forest. There was also a small pond that had a waterfall in the middle of the forested back yard. In the pond were her most prized pets. Two Koi's lived there. They had been a graduation present from her father before he died.  
  
The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the outside. On the first floor there was the kitchen, living room, office, laundry room, a small den, and a full sized bathroom for clients. The whole first floor was decorated in dark forest green colors with honey colored pine. Just off of the kitchen was an enclosed patio. It had ivy and jasmine plants growing all over making it look like a cave made out of plants.  
  
The second floor was just as lovely. It contained a small library, the master bedroom, two moderate sized guest bedrooms, a full bathroom for houseguests, and a hall closet for linens. The second floor was decorated in all shades and hues of blue with more honey colored pine. There was one main balcony off of the master suite. It was ten ft. by eight ft. and was made out of redwood. You could see built in benches along the railing. The two guest rooms had a connecting balcony. It was also made of redwood, but only half the sized of the master suite balcony and didn't have built in benches.  
  
Finally in her room she sighed and had to think over the rest of the day. She really didn't want to see any more clients. It was too close to her vacation time and she was getting antsy. She would have to remember this time to contact her mom and Shingo before she left. Last time they freaked out because they didn't know if anything had happened to her. A small chuckle escaped her mouth remembering how they panicked. In the end she decided to cancel the rest of the appointments for the rest of the afternoon. She wasn't in the mood and half wondered if she herself should seek counseling. That thought got a full out laugh that shook her petite frame.  
  
As soon as she finished canceling her afternoon appointments she went into her bathroom and turned on the tap of hot water in the tub. She was feeling restless so she put in a capful of bubblebath stuff. It always seemed to relax her. After filling it a little over half with hot she turned it off and then turned on the cold tap. Her tub was more like a Jacuzzi than anything. It had a small seat to the back and had two jets for her back and another two jets along the sides of the tub. She loved how they always kept the bubbles alive. When she slipped out of her clothes she turned off the cold water and smoothly glided into the tub. When she sat in the seat she reached over to the right and turned the timer on for the jets. When the jets began to kick in the bubbles started to pulse.  
  
"Oh no they're ALIVEEEEEE." She couldn't resist. She was laughing so hard she nearly doubled up. Usagi grabbed her stomach because it hurt so much. After her laughing fit had subsided she sat back and lets the jets work out the tension in her back. She sighed once again wishing for the next two weeks to be over with so she could get to her vacation. Then she remembered it wasn't exactly going to be a vacation. She was also going to have a patient with her. She briefly wondered if Haruka had sustained any other injuries.  
  
"Guess I'll find out when I see her." 


	5. 5

AN: lol, ok so that wasn't as long as I thought it was going to be.

* * *

Through out the week that Haruka had been at the hospital she had been showing signs of waking up. An occasional mumble here or there and once her eyes even flashed open for the briefest of seconds. Dr. Mizuno had been hovering around the floor that Haruka was on just incase she woke up. Even the nurses were paying particular attention to that room.  
  
" Paging Dr. Mizuno, private call," was blared over the P.A. system.  
  
As she made her way through to her office she wondered if it was her mother. She missed her a lot now that she hardley ever saw her. Both of them were doctors and worked at seperate hospitals. Trying to find time for each other with their busy schedules was hard. It was damn near a miracle when they both managed to get the same day off. Her heart gave a small pang as she answered the phone.  
  
" Hello, Dr. Mizuno speaking."  
  
" Hey Ames its Mina. I was wondering when you had those days free so I could bug Usa."  
  
" Well let me see." Ami looked around her desk for her work sheet. She couldn't believe the clutter on her desk.  
  
Mina started to chuckle when she heard the frustrated sigh over the line. " I bet it's time to clean your desk again isn't it."  
  
"Oh shut it."  
  
That made Mina laugh even harder. She knew her friend was a stickler for cleanliness.  
  
" Ah ha! Found it."  
  
" I figured that when you yelled 'ah ha'." Mina stated dryly.  
  
" Anyways, I have a mini vacation starting this Sunday." Ami was suprised so she checked the sheet three more times. She chuckled to herself. " Maybe I should check this more often Mina."  
  
Mina giggled in response. " Are you going to try to spend some time with your mom first on Sunday before we go to Usa's?"  
  
" A bit optomistic of you isn't that. You haven't even called Usa yet, how do you know we are able to come over?"  
  
" You know her, this close to her vacation time makes her all ansty. She will be canceling appointments left and right."  
  
"Too true," Ami laughed. " Ok, call her up. Make sure she thinks it's her idea though."  
  
" Don't worry, thats how I planned it anyhow. I'll call you later when I get this hammered out. Will you be home early tonight?"  
  
" I don't know. Haruka has been showing signs of waking up today, so I might hang around awhile."  
  
Mina just shook her head. She knew that once a patient was this close to recovery Ami practically lived at the hospital. " Ok, I'll call later then. Bye Ami."  
  
" Bye Mina."  
  
Ami set the phone in the cradle and sighed. Now she knew Mina was determined. Once she got her mind on something it was hard to get her off of it.  
  
" Paging Dr. Mizuno, we need you in room 202."  
  
Ami's head shot up. That was Haruka's room. She jumped up out of her chair and took off at a run down the hallways. As she rounded the corner close to room 202 she could hear some voices. One of them was husky and a little deeper than the rest. As Ami came into the room she could see Haruka sitting up. She looked confused. Ami ushered out everyone but one nurse.  
  
Ami needed to know the extent of brain damage so she could see how much work would need to be done to help her. " Hi I am Dr. Mizuno. You were in a car accident so I am going to have to ask you a few questions."  
  
Haruka blinked a few time then nodded her head.  
  
"First I need to know your name." Ami could see Haruka struggling.  
  
" It's Ruka. Ruka ..... I don't remember my last name." Haruka said in defeat. her shoulders slumped a little.  
  
" It's ok, you'll remember later. Are you sure your name is Ruka and not Haruka?"  
  
" Yeah it's Ruka, not Haruka, why?" Haruka looked at Ami quizically.  
  
" Oh no reason, just making sure." Ami was starting to get worried. If she couldn't remember her proper name this might be worse than she thought it was going to be. " Do you know what city you are in right now?"  
  
" Umm...Toyama. I was practising.." Haruka's eyebrows drew together in concentration. She was starting to get frustrated. " I don't remember what I was practising. It was for something in Tokyo."  
  
Ami looked sad. She really didn't want to tell Haruka that they are actually in Tokyo. " Ruka, we are in Tokyo. You had the accident here."  
  
Haruka's eyebrows shot up and she started to look paniced. Her breathing picked up and so did the heart monitor.  
  
" SHHH, it's going to be alright Ruka. We are here for you and we are going to help you as much as we can. We need you to calm down first though." Ami sighed. She was going to have to call Usagi and have her come into the hospital and start as soon as she could. Ami got a pen light out of her pocket. She needed to check pupil response. " Here Ruka hold still a minute. I need to check your pupil response. So I am going to need you to look forward for a minute." Ami ran the pen across both eyes and was happy to see they dialated correctly. " Ok now I want you to follow the light with your eyes." Ami then ran the pen from side to side then up and down. Haruka only moved her head slightly when the pen light went up. Ami was satisfied though. There wasn't any extensive damage. Just memory loss. She was beginning to wonder if they were going to have to cancel this weekend. Both her and Usagi were going to be working with Haruka for the time being. Ami ran her hand through her short dark blue hair in frustration. She was looking forward to the weekend. Maybe they would still be able to hang out during the nights. " Ok Ruka I need to go make a phone call then I will be back to talk to you some more."  
  
Haruka looked up at Ami,"Ok, when are you going to tell me what happened?"  
  
" I don't know. We are going to wait to see if you remember first. I'll be right back. The nurse will help you with anything you need." Ami turned to the nurse and whispered, " Could you have someone from the kitchens bring her a bowl of some broth? No solid foods yet. She hasn't eaten in a week. Don't tell her she has been out for a week yet. She'll just panic." Ami waved bye to Haruka and left the room.  
  
When Ami got to her office she ploped down into her chair and sighed. She then leaned across her desk and layed her head down. Ami felt bad for Haruka. These next couple of months were going to be tough for her. After a few minutes Ami sat back up and picked up the phone. She hoped that Mina hadn't got a hold of Usagi yet.  
  
" Hello, Dr. Tsukino's office, How may I help you?"  
  
Ami briefly wondered who was on the phone then remembered that Usagi had picked up a temp secretary about a month back. " Oh, this is Dr. Mizuno I need to speak to Dr. Tsukino about a patient of ours."  
  
" Ok, One minute please she is with a client," replied the overly forced perky voice.  
  
As Ami was on hold, she laughed. Usagi's new secretary was not cut out to deal with answering phones. After a minute or two of listening to elevator music she heard a click.  
  
" Hey Ami, what can I do for you? Wait, your not canceling on us are you?" Usagi's voice held a small note of disapointment.  
  
" Hi Usa, oh no, I'm not canceling. At least I hope not. I'm not sure yet. The thing is Haruka woke up a few minutes ago. I could use you here right away. The last thing she remembers is practising for something in Toyama. I don't even think she remembers she is a race car driver." Ami leaned back in her chair waiting for a response from Usagi.  
  
After a brief silence Usagi answered, " I'll be over in an hour or so. I have to finish with this session then I have to cancel the rest of the afternoons appointments."  
  
" Thank you so much Usa. I am going to need all the help I can get with her. I think she will be cleared to leave with you by the end of next week. You are going to have to sign some waivers though."  
  
"That's fine. I expected to have to sign something. I'll see you in a little while Ami, bye."  
  
" Bye Usa, and thanks again." Ami hung up the phone then started to massage her temples. She decided today was going to be a long day and it wasn't even lunch yet. 


	6. 6

AN:twists and turns lol

* * *

As Usagi walked down the halls of the hospital she wondered if Shingo would house sit for her until she got back from her vacation. She was just going to have to call him later and ask him. He shouldn't mind. Beats living in the dorms when its crunch time for exams. Usagi saw a nurses station and decided it would be wise to get directions to Haruka's room.   
  
" Excuse me, could you tell me how to get to Haruka Tenouh's room?"  
  
The nurse looked up to see who was speaking and was slightly startled to see that it was Dr. Tsukino. " Go to your right, follow the hall to the end then take a left. It's right on the corner. You can't miss it. Oh, Dr. Mizuno should be in there if you need anything."  
  
Usagi flashed a small smile, " Thank you."  
  
Haruka was looking around the room in boredom when Dr. Mizuno walked in. She sat up a little straighter and hoped that she was bringing a magazine or something.  
  
"Hey Ruka, do you remember when I came back earlier from my phone call that I told you Dr. Tsukino would be coming over to talk to you?" Ami hoped she would remember. It was not uncommon for short term memory to also be damaged when a person already couldn't remember things.  
  
Haruka gave Ami a wierd look, of course she remembered. "Yeah, I remember. What about it?"  
  
"Well, she should be here any moment now." As she said this Usagi knocked lightly on the door. " And here she is. Come on in Dr. Tsukino."  
  
As Usagi walked in she had a slightly annoyed look on her face, " Oh drop the formalities Ami, we have known each other forever." Usagi got a good look at Haruka. Somehow she looked slightly familiar. Which was odd because Usagi has never seen her before.  
  
Haruka was amazed, " Koneko?"  
  
Usagi was suprised at that. " Please don't call me that. Only one person I allowed to call me that and I haven't seen him since I was 6."  
  
Ami looked on in confusion wondering what was going on.  
  
Haruka looked slightly sad. " Koneko, it's me Ruka."  
  
Usagi shook her head, " You can't be Ruka, he was a little boy, not a girl."  
  
Haruka chuckled at this, " Didn't you ever wonder why I moved away so fast?" Haruka noticed the suprise on Usagi's face as she realised that this was her Ruka. " It was because I kissed you. My parents decided it was best for you if we moved before you and your parents found out I was a girl."  
  
Usagi's knees finally gave out on her and she plopped down into the closest chair. " I was so sad because I knew I would never see you again. Why did you not tell me you were a girl? I would have still been your friend Ruka."  
  
Ami's mouth was hanging wide open. She had no idea that they knew each other. Then again, mused Ami, niether did they until now.  
  
Haruka gave a sardonic smile, " Koneko, I thought you knew."  
  
Usagi jumped up and rushed over to Ruka and gave her a bone crushing hug. With her head tucked into Haruka's neck she whispered, " I missed you so much Ruka."   
  
Haruka could feel some tears fall onto her neck. She huged Usagi as best she could with her cast and I.V.'s. Haruka's voice became huskier from all the emotions she was feeling, " I missed you too Koneko, more than you could imagine. Now dry those eyes and tell me why you are here."  
  
Usagi reluctantly pulled back and wiped her eyes dry. She turned around and pulled the chair closer. As she sat down she took in a deep breath and let it out. She now realised how much fun her vacation was going to be and grinned like there was no tomarrow.  
  
Ami saw the grin as she too realised how much more this vacation was going to matter to Usagi now. Ami shook her head and stepped out of the room to give the two privacy. They were going to be awhile in catching up. Now all she had to do was call Mina and let her know what was going on. She was mildly suprised that her or Minako had never heard of Ruka from Usagi. 


End file.
